Lisa's First American Christmas
by Womenreligiousfan
Summary: This is the same universe as my stories Bad Memories and A New Life.
1. Chapter 1

Lisa's First American Christmas

Christmas had always been Lisa's favorite holiday in Hungary. Having been born into an aristocratic family Christmas had been such an extravagant holiday. There were balls to go and many luxurious gifts given. Her last Christmas at a concentration camp had been a nightmare. Her husband Oliver, the soldier who had saved her life this May was doing very well as a lawyer and they had just moved into a wonderful apartment. Lisa had a loving mother in law who loved and cared for her like a daughter as well as wonderful friends. She knew Christmas would be wonderful. She also had grown closer to God after Oliver had rescued her and remembered that throughout all these galas that she was attending the real reason for Christmas.

It was the 23rd of December and Lisa had Christmas music on all day. She liked the music in the English language, but wished that she could find Hungarian Christmas music. Oliver was at the office late again and the snow continued to fall. Lisa had a tendency to worry about Oliver, especially since there had been a lot of snow storms this December.

The phone rang and Lisa picked it up hoping it would be Oliver.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lisa, its Margret. My grades got mailed to me today. They are the best I've ever had yet. You sound worried is something wrong?", asked Lisa's friend Margret.

"Olivah isn't home yet. Margret that's vonderful about your grades. I hope you can go vork in Vashington DCs someday." Margret was a Sociology major and Political Science Minor who wanted to become a lobbyist or work for an organization in DC someday.

"Lisa, I'm sure he'll be home. I know he's been busy at work. Oh and it's Washington DC!", said Margret.

"That's vhat I said. Ve need to get together before you go back to school. I vant you to try the Hungarian vine Olivah got me", said Lisa.

"That would be very nice. I'll see you at the Opera New Years Gala and maybe before then if we can get together",said Margret.

Just then Oliver opened the door.

"Oh Margret he's home! Have a vonderful Christmas, dahling!" said Lisa.

"I told you he'd be home. You have a wonderful Christmas too Lisa. Bye", said Margret.

"Bye dahling", said Lisa, who after hanging up the phone, ran towards Oliver as she embraced him and gave him a kiss.

"Oh Olivah I vas so voried about you that I vas just going to pray for your coming home",exclaimed Lisa.

"Oh honey, it's alright. I'm home. Would you like some eggnog and cookies?", asked Oliver hugging Lisa and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Cookies and vine, dahling!", exclaimed Lisa.

"Ok Lisa, cookies and wine it is", said Oliver.

Lisa went into the kitchen and got the cookies and bottle of Hungarian wine out of the refrigerator. Their maid who commuted from her home in Harlem had left for the day. Lisa normally never set foot in the kitchen.

The rest of the evening was spent relaxing while having wine and cookies and snuggling on the couch while the fireplace roared. Lisa was looking forward to Christmas Eve with Oliver and his Mother and could wait for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lisa had slept late on Christmas Eve Day and was awaken by her maid's knock on her door.

"Mrs. Douglas, your Mother in law called and said to remind you that lunch with Cynthia and her husband is at 12:30."

"Oh vell I better get up! Its 11: OO! I'm sorry you have to start my room so late. Olivah and I stayed up late and I had the most vonderful night. I vas so tired. Remember, you can leave an hour early to be vith your family, Mary. ,said Lisa

"Thank You Mrs. Douglas.I hope you have a wonderful first Christmas in America", said Mary.

"Oh I know I vill. Vell I better get ready to go to Olivah's Motha's",said Lisa as she proceeded to get ready while singing along to her Bing Crosby Christmas record.

She enjoyed spending time with her sister-in law even though like her mother, she was a bit snobbish. Cynthia's husband Edward was a CEO of a large banking corporation in Chicago. They had only met at Lisa and Oliver's wedding and Thanksgiving.

"Lisa I'm so glad you could join us for lunch. It's a shame Oliver would chose lunch with a law school classmate over lunch with his mother", said Eunice.

"Motha he sees you every veek. Bob lives a long vays avay and they only see each other once a year. You vill be vith Olivah all day tomorrow", said Lisa.

"Well I still wish he would spend more time with me. His father hardly ever spent any time with me when Oliver was young!" exclaimed Eunice.

"Mother let's not talk about dad over the holidays. On Christmas Eve and Day I want to remember the good times. I have some very exciting news to tell you, exclaimed Cynthia.

"Really what is it dear?" asked Eunice.

"I'm expecting, Mother", said Cynthia smiling.

"Oh you are! How far along are you dear?" asked Eunice

Four weeks, Mother", said Cynthia.

"We've already decided that we will name the child Charles if it is a boy", said Edward.

"If it's a girl we'll name her Charlotte", said Cynthia.

"Congratulations Cynthia, but good heavens, this means I'll be a grandmother. You must find an exclusive nanny agency of course", said Eunice. As soon as Lisa heard the word grandmother, she realized what Cynthia was expecting was a child.

"Oh of course mother, and the best private schools", said Cynthia.

"Oh of course dear", said Eunice.

"Congratulations Cynthia", said Lisa.

"Thank you Lisa. Soon after the child is born I hope to arrange a trip to New York City again", said Cynthia.

"Yes I'm sure we could arrange something", said Edward.

"Lisa how are you enjoying the Christmas season in America?" asked Cynthia.

"Oh it is very nice. Olivah says that the Christmas Eve Service at church is vonderful!" said Lisa.

"Well, have enjoyed the parties?" asked Cynthia.

"Oh yes they have been vonderful. I'm looking forward to the Opera New Year's masquerade ball!", exclaimed Lisa.

"Those are always wonderful!", said Eunice.

The rest of the lunch was spent gossiping about New York City's elite, Eunice giving Cynthia advice on how her grandchild will be raised and Christmas plans.

When Oliver arrived in the afternoon Oliver and Lisa made sure that all the presents had been wrapped and were under the tree. They also listened to a Bing Crosby concert on the radio. After a romantic dinner they went to the Christmas Eve service at their church. It was a beautiful service. The choir sang beautifully and the sermon reminded everyone of the true meaning of Christmas. When the minister talked about how God sometimes sends people who are like angels into our life, Lisa got teary eyed when she thought of how her husband was like an angel when he rescued her. Lisa was able to talk to some of her church friends who were also some of the families who Eunice was friends with after the service.

That night after church Lisa and Oliver opened gifts from each other as well as from friends and co-workers of Oliver's. From Oliver Lisa received a diamond ring and a Hungarian-English dictionary.

"Olivah I love the ring, but do you not like my English?", asked Lisa.

"Oh honey, I know there are some words you struggle with. This is for if you don't know a word in English then you can look in here and see what it means", said Oliver.

"Thank you dahling!"'said Lisa before giving Oliver a kiss.

Oliver was thrilled with a gift of a new guitar and a beautiful new watch. He was so grateful that he had rescued and married Lisa. He loved her with all his heart. The next day would be spent with his family who he loved dearly, even though they got on his nerves at times. But with tomorrow being Christmas, he hoped his time would be full of peace and love.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Christmas morning and Lisa was looking forward to having breakfast with some church friends. She was also very much looking forward spending the rest of the day with Oliver's family.

Oliver began the day by kissing Lisa under the mistletoe. It was wonderful.

They then went to a church friend's apartment for breakfast, George and Elizabeth Cooper. George had grown up with Oliver. He went to the same church as well as the same private school together as a child. His wife, Elizabeth was also born into a wealthy family who had always lived on the Upper East.

"Did you enjoy the Christmas Eve service last night Lisa?", asked Elizabeth.

"Oh yes I did. It vas vonderful. Did you enjoy it?"

"Oh yes, I did! The music was wonderful. I always enjoy hearing the Christmas story", said Elizabeth.

"I liked how he said that some people are like angles", said Lisa.

"You mean angels, Lisa", said Oliver gently.

"That's vhat I said!",said Lisa.

"Well I don't think I've ever felt I've had people like angels in my life, but I do enjoy that church very much. What are the rest of your Christmas Day plans?", asked George.

"We'll be at mothers all afternoon. We have to be there by 11:30. Cynthia and her husband Edward will be there as well", said Oliver.

"I've always enjoyed talking to her and was glad I was able to make it to the wedding. Where are she and Edward living now?", asked Elizabeth

"Chicago", Oliver replied.

"Oh that's a wonderful city! Do you get there often?", asked Elizabeth.

"I haven't been since before the war actually. They always come here to visit", said Oliver.

"How is your mother? We had another party that we had to go to after church last night otherwise we would have stopped and chatted", said George.

"She's the same as always. She couldn't stop talking about how exited she was to see Cynthia the last time I saw her", said Oliver.

"Well I'm sure she must be enjoying her visit. Your mother is a wonderful woman Oliver!", said Elizabeth.

The rest of breakfast Elizabeth spent talking about her role models at church and the conversation turned talk about work among Oliver and George and the Opera and Symphony among Elizabeth.

"Olivah look at the time, ve must get to your motha's",said Lisa.

"Oh you're right honey! It's been wonderful seeing you George and Elizabeth but we must get to my mother's. Merry Christmas, I hope your family gathering goes well", said Oliver.

"I hope yours goes well too Oliver", said George.

Once Oliver and Lisa got to his mother's penthouse Eunice was delighted to see them, especially Lisa.

"Lisa dear, welcome to your first Douglas family Christmas. This will be so much fun! I asked the cook to make gulosh for lunch, instead of steak! Hello Oliver, Merry Christmas.", said Eunice.

"Merry Christmas, Mother. That's very nice that you had Lisa's favorite meal made for our gathering", said Oliver.

"Yes thank you Motha", said Lisa who had just recently started to call Eunice mother. She was the closest she had to a mother now.

"Hello Oliver, Merry Christmas. Lisa, it's nice to see you again", said Cynthia.

"Merry Christmas Cynthia, Merry Christmas Edward", said Oliver.

"Before Ann brings out the Hors D' oeuveres Cynthia has something important to tell you Oliver", said Eunice.

"Good heavens mother, stop coaxing me! Oliver I am expecting", said Cynthia.

"That's wonderful Cynthia. How far along are you?" asked Oliver.

"Four weeks, Oliver", said Cynthia.

"How wonderful! Congratulations!",said Oliver.

They spent the time before dinner discussing various things. Edward and Oliver talked about their jobs while Eunice still couldn't stop talking about the grandchild on the way. She also wanted to know the details of Oliver and Lisa's Christmas Eve. Throughout the afternoon she was catering to Lisa's every need. This was driving Cynthia crazy.

"Mother, we need to talk! Let's go to your bedroom now!", whispered Cynthia.

What was supposed to be a private conversation in another room turned into a shouting match that everyone else could hear.

"Mother I am your daughter! Lisa is just your daughter in law, but you let her call you mother! Why! Why! Why!", screamed Cynthia.

"That young woman was orphaned in the worst possible way ever! Her parents died in a concentration camp and she was dying of starvation before your bother rescued her! She needs motherly love!"

"Yes it was horrible what she went through, but think of me and come to Chicago once and a while, or I will disappear from your life, just like Father did!"

"Cynthia Marie, how dare you say such things!", exclaimed Eunice.

"I can say whatever I want mother and I am not staying here for one more minute! Goodbye Mother!", said Cynthia as she walked out of the penthouse with her husband.

"Oliver and Lisa, I'm so hurt! Oh God help me!", Eunice said the last phrase looking skyward.

Everyone was so upset that they decided to postpone the Christmas celebration to another time when Cynthia would hopefully come to her senses.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On New Year's Eve Day Eunice was getting ready for a meeting of the Board of Trustees of the Metropolitan Museum of Art, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mother, I would like to apologize for those harsh words and those threats on Christmas Day I will never deprive my child of seeing his or her grandmother. Do you have plans tomorrow? I'm in New York City now.", said Cynthia.

"Darling I accept your apology, but did something change your mind?", asked a surprised Eunice.

"Father called to wish me a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. I realized that since my child will never know him, it would be wrong to deprive my child of a relationship with his or her grandmother. I shouldn't have been jealous of Lisa. That was foolish of me", said Cynthia..

"Is your father in Texas with his new bride Blanche? He's not coming to visit you, is he?", asked Eunice, her voice fuming with anger upon saying Blanche

"Oh no he's not visiting and I think he won't be spending any time with his former company anymore", said Cynthia.

"Well I'm glad you've came to your senses. Tomorrow afternoon is free, but now I must leave for my meeting with the Met Board of Trustees", explained Eunice.

"Opera or Art Museum?", asked Cynthia because Eunice was on both.

"Art Museum, bye darling!", said Eunice before hanging up the phone and running down to the limo hoping to get to the meeting in time. She did not want to be late especially being the Vice Chair.

Meanwhile Oliver had a call from his father who wished him happy holidays, and Oliver found it difficult after the call to prepare for the court case he was preparing. He loved his father, but was upset about how he had treated his mother all these years.

After Eunice had gone to her meeting she called Lisa to tell her about the new gathering arrangements. Lisa felt hurt when Cynthia criticized the time that Eunice was spending with Lisa.

"Motha, are you too nice to me and are you vith me too much like Cynthia said?"

"Oh no, Lisa darling. I've been spending not enough time with her. She made me realize that when she argued with me on Christmas Day", said Eunice.

"Oh, vell I'm glad ve can have our time together tomorrow. I'll see you at the masquerade tonight Motha."

"Yes it will be fun. Are you going to the matinée of the Barber of Seville before the masquerade ball?"

"Yes I really love that opera. I really vish that Olivah liked to sing opera. Vhen I vas growing up I took voice and piano lessons vith people who used to sing with the opera and play with the symphony in Budapest", said Lisa.

"He likes that old folk music and is always playing his guitar. I do wish he took up piano again. Would you like to be on the board of directors of the Opera?",asked Eunice.

"Oh no Motha, I don't need to do that. I enjoy going to the opera and the galas and spending time vith other patrons and opera singers. I'll see you soon Motha", said Lisa.

"Yes see you a little before 1 dear", said Eunice.

Lisa enjoyed the opera very much as always and enjoyed chatting with her friends at intermission. The masquerade ball after the formal dinner was wonderful.

Lisa, I'm so glad we were able to see each other here. Did you have an enjoyable holiday season so far?", asked her friend, Margret at the ball.

"It has been very good. How has your holiday season been?"

"Oh, wonderful. Good Evening Mrs. Douglas, Oliver", said Margret

"Good Evening Margret. Your parents have told me that your grades this semester are superb. Congratulations dear", said Eunice.

"Congratulations on your grades, Margret", said Oliver.

"Thank You Mrs. Douglas, Oliver. Have a Happy New Year everyone", said Margret.

On New Year's Day, Lisa was a little nervous about how the day would go. She conveyed her worries to Oliver.

"My sister has always been selfish and spoiled. What she said to Mother hurt you and I, but Cynthia normally says things like that. She gets jealous", explained Oliver.

"Motha said she should spend more Cynthia", said Lisa.

"I'm sure this doesn't mean she'll hardly ever spend time with you. My mother loves you very much",said Oliver.

"I know dahling and I love you very much", said Lisa passionately kissing Oliver

When Oliver and Lisa arrived at Eunice's penthouse the first thing Cynthia did was apologize.

"Lisa, Oliver, I have apologized to Mother and would like to apologize to you. I was wrong to criticize the time Mother spends with you. I couldn't imagine what it must be like to lose your parents the way you did. Mother has been wonderful to you and it must feel wonderful to have a friendly mother in law", said Cynthia.

"Vhy thank you! That vas very nice of you", said Lisa

You forgive me then?", asked Cynthia.

"Yes, I do, replied Lisa.

"So do I", said Oliver.

"Thank You, both. Now I hope we can put our differences aside and have our Christmas celebration", said Cynthia.

"Yes, that would be wonderful. Lunch will be served at 12:30, then after that we can open presents", said Eunice

It ended up being a very pleasant afternoon. Lisa, Cynthia and Eunice exchanged gifts of clothes and accessories, while the men gave each other ties and cufflinks. Everyone was able to enjoy the first day of 1946.


End file.
